A Tale of Two Naples
by snshyne
Summary: O/S Countries away and a location mix-up. Will Edward & Bella be able to reconnect after being apart? E/B,OOC,AH,AU. Originally a o/s for Countdown to V-Day.


**A/N:  
Beta-love to cclore for support and cranking this out. Hugs to breathoftwilight for hosting.**

**You can find the Countdown to V-Day Cupid's Lil' Ut-Oh! here: **http://www{dot}fanfiction{dot}net/s/5627891/1/Countdown_to_V_Day_Cupids_Lil_Ut_Oh  
**  
Thank you for reading. Go check out my multi-chapter fic Fate & Forgotten Secrets.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns these characters, I just have fun with them.**

**

* * *

A Tale of Two Naples  
by snshyne**

* * *

**  
BPOV**  
I'm pretty sure I was floating as I packed my suitcase. Things managed to make it from my drawers and tiny closet into the chocolate and blush striped luggage without me recognizing that I placed it there. Yep. I was floating.

In mere hours, I would get to see Italy for the first time and my boyfriend for the first time in a while. Therefore, floating is a very appropriate reaction.

I'm not really a Valentine's Day kind of girl. I'd never been scorned by a past lover, I wasn't left out of the mandatory valentines in elementary school. In fact, I typically had too many valentines; especially in high school. Like the year Eric and Felix fought to ask me to the dance. I never did the whole 'listen to angry girl music while I cry over being alone' on this day. I just simply didn't see the point in Valentine's Day. If a man or woman loved you, there were a plethora of other days to show it just fine. No need to purchase price-gouged roses of an inconsequential, generic-red hue that meant the same thing to everyone. And it's ridiculous to feel obligated to give sex in return for such a thing.

But this year, I was excited. Not because of the day specifically and it's commercially, generalized American meaning. But because of what it now held for me.

I continued to float around, packing various travel items from my small apartment in Paris in preparation for the long weekend away. I had been here for six weeks, nearly seven, working hard on my master's thesis on the styles of Monet, Renoir, and Bastien-Lepage. Three artists in the same time period of the nineteenth century, impressionist era. Examining and comparing their styles and influence on one another, the period as a whole and the future of art. I spent a lot of time in Bibliothèque nationale de France and Musee du Louvre.

It had been hard when I left New York. I tried to put on a brave face, but the minute I crossed into security, I cried like a sniveling infant. And I felt dense for playing games like a stupid girl and trying to act indifferent towards Edward when he's done nothing but put all his cards on the table. And now, with an ocean between us, all I wanted was to have him running his hands through my hair while his sparkly green eyes gleamed at me. To feel the plush of his lips against mine. To relish in the ricocheting shudder that resonated in my body whenever he was close by. I just wanted him. Always.

Stupid girl that I was, I tried to hide these things. In my defense, Edward made me nervous. He's gorgeous and perfect and very intense. Not that there was anything wrong with me. But I was more of America's sweetheart cute and he's way more than the boy next door. But I loved him, I couldn't help it. And he loved me, even though I would never understand how or why.

And I'd known since the moment I saw him that he would forever be mine.

When I dragged my best friends Rosalie and Jane to the art show at _The Future of Art Gallery_ in The Village a little over a year and a half ago to troll through some of the works of new and local artists, I expected to come home with an over-priced painting. Not a date with my future planned for the next night.

I was standing with Jane in front of a very odd sculpture. From an artistic point, the lines were phenomenal. From an observer's standpoint, we couldn't figure out what the hell it was. Jane was making jokes about how the sculpture possibly looked like a person being tortured and writhing on the floor. I was laughing and looked out over the floor for Rosalie to see if she had come back in from talking to my brother, Emmett, on the phone when I saw _him_.

Edward was standing with the owner, Alice, and a pale, tall blond guy and a very tanned man with spiky black hair as well. That's all I could tell you because I was stuck staring at him. I was drawn to him. Even in that moment, more than fifty feet away, I felt that ricochet effect. It felt so foreign and so good and I never wanted it to stop. He looked in my direction, while laughing, and his eyes locked on mine. I froze. I could hear Jane talking to me, but it was background noise. My entire vision clouded, except for him. He was a clear and shining light in the haze.

He started to move towards me and the closer he got, the stronger the feeling got. It was so...intense and heady and unnerving. I thought I was going to be sick. By the time he reached me, I was sure I had blacked out.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen," he said in the most sensually, soft, silky sound I had ever heard. If silk were a voice, it would be his. It washed over me and made me feel gently caressed and special. He held out his hand and I grabbed it nervously.

"Bella Swan."

"Nice to meet you, Bella Swan. Now that I've met you, I'd like to know you. Can I take you out tomorrow?" I nodded, unable to speak. He took my phone from my hand and did something with the screen and then handed it back to me. A moment later, his phone buzzed and he played with it a second before turning back to me.

I was one touch from a wobbling puddle of Jell-O. Somehow, I managed to mumble out my address and he said he would pick me up at eight. I spent the entire night and the next day walking a fine line of sanity. A little more than a year and a half later and he still made me insane, but in the most delicious way.

In the time I'd been here, I vowed to stop playing stupid games and just be open with how I felt about him and how he made me feel. I'd told him that I loved him, but I often shied away from expressing my need and want for him in my life. And even though he was very good at deciphering my cryptic behavior, he couldn't read my mind. If I loved him, I shouldn't make it hard for him. And I did love him.

Although Edward was a night crawler and was often awake at night when I was during the day here, the time difference has been hard for us. So most of our communication was electronic. He worked very hard as a Portfolio Manager in the city and was always dashing from one place to the next. Meeting with this client or that one. Fielding one harrowing call from a panicked rich person or the next. He loved his job and he's really just so good at it. Like a financial savant or something. It all came so naturally to him. And I loved his put together, wall street look with the sexy silk ties and perfectly tailored designer suits - the gray pin stripe was my favorite - almost as much as his relaxed, hanging out with my girlfriend look. I loved him in jeans. So much. I loved him naked even more.

So when I got his email this morning to meet him in Naples for Valentine's Day, I screamed and jumped around the room. I calmed down enough to call and book a flight for the short trip. I called to talk to him, but his phone went to voice mail. He was probably asleep or in some late day meeting. I knew I'd see him later, so it was okay.

I double checked a few things. Then I left to grab a cab downstairs.

The cab driver spoke to me, asking me about where I was headed and if it was for the romantic holiday. In my limited, conversational French, I answered him the best I could. Realizing then that I was American, he changed to English and asked me why I was leaving Paris for the 'love holiday' when everyone came to Paris for it. I couldn't contain my excitement when I told him I was going to Italy for the first time to see my boyfriend again after a time apart. He smiled for me and wished me luck as he helped me extricate my luggage from his trunk.

The flight was short and I knew I drove the other passengers crazy as I nearly buzzed with excitement in my seat. I bolted from the plane when we landed at Naples International, anxious to get my bag and meet Edward - he said he would be waiting for me here. I got my bag fairly quickly as the plane wasn't full; there wasn't a lot of luggage to get through. I looked around and didn't see any sign of Edward, which confused me. He said he'd be waiting. I walked to the little in-airport cafe and bought a bottle of water and pulled out my phone.

Just as I pulled it out of my pocket, it started to ring.

"Hello, Edward?"

"Bella, where are you?"

"What do you mean? Where are you? I'm at the airport."

"Me too," he said, "which gate? I'll come to you."

This was an odd conversation and I did send him my flight itinerary after I made it this morning. I was sure I did. At that moment, an Italian family walked by and the father was shouting at one of his sons, who was lagging behind the group. Then, there was a recorded set of airport announcements, also in Italian, that came through the speakers.

"Bella, where are you exactly?"

His tone was harsher this time and laced with concern. I could almost hear his jaw clicking through the line.

"I'm at Naples International, Terminal 1. This _Aeroporto Caffe_," I said, reading the marquee, "waiting for you because you said you would be here waiting for me."

"Fucking Christ, Bella. Naples, Italy?"

"Yes, Edward. I don't understand what the hell is going on. Care to clue me in?"

"Sure. You're in fucking Italy and I'm in fucking Florida."

"Why are you in Florida? You said meet you in Naples..." and then it hit me. He meant Naples, Florida. Stateside. Not Naples, Italy. My heart sank. Not because of the location, but because he was there and I was here and now even further than Paris and New York. I heard myself gasp for air.

"Yeah." A deep sigh came through his end and I imagined him pinching the bridge of his nose, attempting to fight his aggravation.

"I'm so sorry. I saw your email, I just figured Naples, Italy. I...just..."

"It's okay, baby. Please don't cry. It's my fault. I should have been more clear."

"I hate this!" I sobbed. "I miss you so much and I hate this. Now it will be even longer before I see you."

"I can come there. I'll get the next flight..." I cut him off.

"No. By the time you get here, you'll have to turn right back around for work. That's like dangling a damn carrot in my face." I wanted to see him more than anything, but if he came for just a minute, long enough for me to see his beautiful face through the security glass and then turn around, I would be miserable.

"You can come here. Can you take a small break from your thesis?" he asked, a softness returning to his tone.

"I can't afford that, Edward. Not now. Not on such short notice. And no, you can't pay for it," I said, cutting off his argument before he could start. I wasn't poor, I was just smart with my money. And with the waning world economy, you could never be sure. I wasn't working while I was here. I was living off of academic fellowship funds and the small account that was left to me when my father died from mouth cancer. It was supposed to be for college. My parents had been saving it my entire life, but I got scholarships for undergrad and they never had to use it. I'd used some to help pay for Charlie's funeral and to help me get settled right after I graduated and some traveling I had done, but not much else.

"Bella, you're not leaving me any options here, love. What do you want me to do? I can hear your sobs and they're killing me."

"It's fine. Really. I'm going to head back to Paris. I have some research I need to do over. I think I screwed up some cross-referencing."

With a heavy sigh, we both hung up. He tried to convince me to let him come to me, but I couldn't. I felt so stupid for thinking Italy and getting here without confirming. I was so excited, I didn't think. I went to the ticket counter and worked with the agents to get me back to Paris.

As I walked back through security and to my departure gate to wait the five hours until my flight, I curled up in my seat and stared at pictures of Edward on my phone. The closest to him I would get today.

**EPOV**  
No way. No fucking way was I going back to New York to crunch numbers and make the rich even richer when my heart and soul was floating in between Italy and France crumbled, broken and dejected. Especially since I fucked up.

Why the fuck had I not been more clear when I said Naples? I automatically assumed she would know I meant Naples, FL since we stayed at that Bed and Breakfast, A Dream Came True Guest House, when her mom got re-married last year and had the best weekend. I wanted to relive those moments with her. Show her how I felt about her now more than ever before. There was something I wanted to ask her and I only wanted to do it in person.

Why the fuck had I been so blind to not realize she'd think Naples, Italy? She's been mentioning Italy for a little while now. Truthfully, I was dying to go there with her. And I knew she felt the same. I guess with her being closer now, the want to go was stronger. Stupid ass that I was, I completely forgot about it.

Now, here I sat on the steps of a stupid shoe-shining booth, running my hands through my hair and trying to figure out how to fix this epic fuck up. Because I'll be damned if my girl was going to sit in her apartment and eat the Doritos and Hostess cakes she just had me send her or the sesame baguette with Camembert butter she has come to love while living there, while watching ridiculous YouTube videos on her Mac to try and cheer herself up.

I knew what my end goal was - get to Paris, but I had no idea how I was going to do it. I called my assistant, Jake, because there were no international flights from Naples, FL. Together, we concluded that driving to Miami to catch a flight to London and then to Paris was the best option. I let him know to reschedule all my shit for the following week because I didn't plan on coming back until I took Bella's sorrow away and asked her what I needed to ask.

I rushed down to the rental car agencies and was able to get a Black Mercedes SL600, the only car they had available without reservation. Not like it was a problem. The drive down to Miami wasn't a straight shot and I hoped there wasn't going to be a lot of traffic. I didn't have a lot of time to get there before my flight. I bobbed and weaved and most certainly broke every traffic law in the sunshine state as I embarked across I-75 to get to where I needed to be. I didn't think my speedometer read less than ninety since I turned the car on. I got to Miami International with a little time to spare. I hopped out of the car, tossed my keys into one of those return envelopes and bolted up to the departures level.

I checked in at a kiosk and was through security on my way to my gate when my phone started vibrating in my pocket. It was Emmett calling.

"Em, I really don't have time right now."

"What the fuck did you do?" he hollered into the phone, effectively cutting me off. Bella must have called Rose.

"Listen, I fucked up. There was miscommunication, but I'm in the middle of fixing it."

"I told you about this shit. I told you not to hurt my Izzy or I'd break you."

"Shut the fuck up, Emmett. We just got our wires crossed. I'm working on getting to her. I'm already in Miami waiting to board a flight to London so I can catch one from there to Paris."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. What did Bella say anyway?"

"I have no idea. It was a bunch of sniveling, sob sounds. She was calling Rose, but I answered her phone because Rose said her nails were wet. And when I answered, she just cried. Something about two Naples and needing him, which I assume is you, to touch her hair or something. I don't know, man. I couldn't understand the words, but I heard the pain. You need to fix this."

"I'm already on it. She cried to me too, but she tried not to. It broke me. I hate for her to cry."

"You're a good man, Edward. Maybe I won't break you and I'll just slap you around a bit," he said with a laugh.

"Right," I said as I hung up. Emmett was a good guy. A little too overprotective of his _adult _sister, but a good man nonetheless. I liked him almost as much as my sister Alice's fiance, Jasper. Mainly because Jasper has never threatened to break me.

The boarding for my flight started and I settled into my seat for the long ass flight ahead, but it would be worth it in the end. Anything for Bella.

I finally landed in Paris. It was an almost painless flight process. There was some turbulence and there was an annoying older woman who talked way too loud, but other than that, it was fine. I got my luggage and hailed a cab, telling the driver Bella's address in French. He seemed impressed, since I was clearly American or perhaps Irish, but definitely not French, and spoke to me about my purpose for my visit. I told him I was here to see a beautiful girl who I missed. That I was supposed to meet her in Naples, Florida but that she thought Naples, Italy because I wasn't clear. He commented that there seemed to be a lot of Italian travel today and I just shrugged at him. We reached Bella's apartment and I got out, tipping him generously for his fast driving and friendly conversation.

As I was walking to the front door, someone was walking out, so I just went in and took the stairs up four flights to Bella's unit. It was very late and I hoped she wasn't asleep and I'd hoped she'd made it back from Italy already. She hadn't called me yet, but I got a text from Rose saying she was able to change her flight. Just not any details as to when.

I knocked on the door and waited. I didn't hear anything, so I wasn't sure if she was home. I patted the gift in my pocket to make sure it was where I had left it. I knocked again and waited. Nothing. I took out my phone; I was going to call her. Maybe she was asleep and in that case, I felt like an ass for waking her. But then, maybe something wasn't right and in that case, hearing her voice, even if she told me to fuck off, was okay. Just as I pressed the call button, I heard locks start to turn on the other side of the door before it flew open.

Bella.

**BPOV**

Edward.

He was here. He didn't listen to me, but he's here.

"Hi, baby," he crooned as he crossed the threshold, dropping his suitcase just inside the door and pulled me to him in a crushing hug. I let out a small sob. Residual from all the crying I had done, but also in relief that he was actually here. He nuzzled his face into my neck and kissed the skin there, causing me to shudder.

"You didn't listen to me. I told you not to come," I whispered out.

"I did listen. I heard you loud and clear," he said, grasping my cheeks in his soft hands. "You tried to hide it from me, but I heard you. You wanted me here. You needed to see me. Just as much as I want and need you." His words reached me to the depths of my soul as he leaned down to kiss me. It was passionate and needy, mirroring the way I felt. His hands left my cheeks and went to wrap around my waist, pulling me closer. The intensity was so much and I needed air, but I didn't want to let go. He nibbled on my bottom lip and I gasped, desperate to breathe.

"What's wrong? Please don't cry," he said while staring into my eyes and noting the tears pooling there. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I really fucked up. I just wanted to spend time with you." His hand moved to my cheek and wiped away the tears that fell. "We had such a great time that weekend in Naples. It never occurred to me to be specific."

I knew he was beating himself up over this because that's just how he was. He's a perfectionist. Prides himself on thinking of every last detail. Allowing no room for error. It's part of the key to his success. And I couldn't let him beat himself up over something like this. Besides, he was here now.

"It was just a small thing. We're fine. You're here. I could not be any more happy right now." I stood up on my bare toes to kiss him and he leaned down to meet my lips with his plush ones. Six weeks, no kissing. Dammit I loved kissing.

I tilted my head and deepened the kiss, my hands running up his chest and circling his neck, pressing my body closer to his. I could feel his cock come to life through his jeans as a soft moan escaped my lips. Edward's hands slowly left my cheeks and glided around to the base of my neck, tangling in my hair as he started to push forward through my apartment. The kiss, growing more and more passionate the more we moved. He nibbled on my bottom lip, catching it in between his pointed teeth and I whimpered. Edward let out a soft chuckle against my lips as his tongue flicked out over the space that was just in his teeth.

Breaking the kiss, Edward hoisted me up over his shoulder causing me to laugh and insist that he put me down. He just smacked me lightly on the ass while answering me with a laugh of his own. He tossed me down on the bed, but not too hard and I was still laughing.

"Is something funny?" he asked with a smile as his fingers came down and assaulted my sides. I was so ticklish and he knew it.

"Stop, stop. Please. I can't breathe," I laughed out.

"You want me to stop?"

"Yes!" I squealed. Edward abruptly stopped his assault on me and took a few steps back. I opened my eyes and peered at him standing there. "What are you doing?"

"You told me to stop. I stopped."

I pouted, but he didn't budge. I sat up, my legs dangling over the side of the bed and reached out to pull him closer to me. "I didn't mean it." I reached up and started to unbutton his shirt slowly while my gaze met his. I could feel the heat between us. The desire, the want, the need. He shrugged his arms out of the sleeves and then removed his white undershirt as well, leaving his bare torso for me to praise. I kissed the flesh there, watching as it goosebumped under my touch. Light, soft kisses to his lower chest and abdomen. I traced my tongue along the top tip of the muscular 'v' poking out of his jeans.

I undid the buckle of his jeans, slowly pulling it from each loop as I continued to kiss his skin. I threw it across the room in haste to get to his jeans. I loved his jeans. They always perfectly formed to him. His long legs, muscular thighs and his perfect, round ass. So delicious. I loved his jeans, but they had to go. Painfully slow, though I'm not sure whether it was worse for me or him, I undid his jeans. Then slowly, I pushed them down his hips to show only his gray, silk boxers. I could see the bulge of his cock straining to break free from the fabric and I was only too happy to oblige.

I tugged his boxers down and his cock sprang free. Edward hissed when the cool air hit his warm skin. I ran my hands up his thighs separately before they came together at the base. Together, I moved them up the shaft and he moaned out loud, making me smile. I kissed the tip of his cock, once, twice before I sucked the head into my mouth. A groan resonated in Edward's throat as I sucked the head and stroked his shaft in a steady rhythm.

Edward threw his head back and his hands found purchase on my head as his hips started to thrust forward, matching my rhythm. "Shit," he hissed through a clenched jaw. I relaxed my throat muscles as he thrust into my mouth, allowing his cock entry into my throat and he moaned deeply. "Fucking hell, Bella. I've missed this. Shit."

I could tell he was getting closer as his cock started to throb more in my mouth and the the balls in my hand were growing tight. I increased my pace and swirled my tongue around his cock, tasting him as I fondled his balls. It was only a matter of moments before his thrusts became erratic and he let out a low growl as he came into my mouth. I swallowed every drop as his movements slowed and his hand fell from my hair.

He pushed my shoulders so they fell back onto the bed and then began to crawl onto the mattress. I crawled backwards on my elbows, giggling as he followed me on his knees like a predator. When he finally caught me, he latched his mouth onto my neck and bit playfully, causing me to squeal out loud and hit him on the back. I loved it when he's playful like this.

His hands traveled to the hem of my tank and quickly lifted it over my head to remove it. He kissed down my bare chest, his tongue making a quick way to my nipples. Moving from one to the other, he laved his tongue over my flesh as they pebbled under his touch. He sucked one into his mouth, nibbling lightly and causing my back to arch in response. His hands still made dough out of my skin as he touched and pressed and kneaded my flesh in his more than capable hands.

He pressed his fingers into the crotch of my boy shorts and I could feel the wetness drenching the fabric. I also felt him smile with my nipple in his mouth, letting me know he appreciated it. He shifted away from me for a minute as he hooked his thumbs under the band of my panties and pulled them slowly down my legs. I wished he wouldn't tease me.

He spread my legs apart and settled between them as his hands came up to lay gentle touches across my breasts, down my chest and stomach and finally rest on my hips. He kissed the inside of my thigh, gently sucking the sensitive skin and making me jerk slightly. He worked his way upwards until his face was just mere inches from where I wanted it to be. I could feel his hot breath hitting my bare skin and it was so delicious, but I wanted more. I tried to thrust my hips upward, but he stopped me with his firm grip. I heard him chuckle out loud.

"You're being mean," I cried out.

"But it feels so nice," he crooned and I was just so anxious for more.

His lips met my flesh and I shuddered at the contact as his tongue peaked out and parted my folds. He flicked his tongue against my clit and a hum vibrated between my thighs. "I've missed your taste," he said with a mouthful as he peaked up at me.

"Mmhm. I've missed your mouth."

His grip lessened on my hips and I automatically pushed them more towards his mouth to increase the pressure against my clit. Two very elegant fingers found their way to my slit, circling with the same fervor as his tongue until they slipped inside. I nearly growled when he changed the position of his hand for his fingers to work against that special spot. I clamped my thighs around his face and the feeling of the scruff that lingered on his cheeks scratching my thighs was amazing. His lips wrapped around my clit and he sucked hard.

I felt the warmth building at the base of my spine and the woozy feeling overtake my brain. I could feel the tingly sensation crawl up my legs as my orgasm fast approached. I cried out his name as it finally came and overtook my senses hard and fast.

Shit his tongue was magical. But I wasn't sated and apparently, neither was Edward. As he crawled up my body on the bed I could feel his already hardened cock against my spread legs and I smirked up at him, knowing where that was going. He kissed me soundly on the mouth and I trailed my fingers in his hair, getting a firm grip.

"Fuck me now, please," I said against his kiss and he smiled.

"Anything you want, baby."

In one swift movement, Edward was sheathed inside my pussy that had been aching for him for nearly seven weeks. We both moaned out loud at the combined sensation and the emotions behind what was going on. Goddamit, I loved this man more than I had ever loved anything.

"Fuck, baby. You feel so good. Even better than I could hope to remember," Edward panted out.

My hips matched his thrust for thrust. Perfectly matching rhythm as nothing but his groans and my moans filled the air around us.

"Oh, God. So good. Harder!"

"Yeah, baby? Harder?" he asked as he shifted my legs to his shoulders and my hands flew to my taut nipples. "Like that?"

"Yes. Oh, fuck!" I wanted him to consume me, every inch of me from the inside out, now and forever. This position also gave him deeper access to hit every sensitive angle I had. I could feel my second orgasm fast approaching and I needed it. Leaving one hand playing with my nipple, I trailed the other down my stomach until it found my already sensitive clit. I gasped as my hand hit my flesh, but still began to rub furious circles around it.

"That's my girl. Touch yourself for me. Let me see it."

I arched my back as the combination of Edward's deep thrusts, dirty words and my hand on my clit sent me over the edge. I nearly lifted off the bed with the jolt of my orgasm as white spots popped behind my eyelids. Not a moment later, Edward growled ferociously as he came deep inside me with a few more thrusts.

He stilled for a moment before pulling out and I whined at the loss. He crawled next to me, kissing any skin in his path before his head rested against the pillow. He pulled me to him and I placed my head on his chest, slick with the sweat of our lovemaking. We laid there for a while, just enjoying the feel of each other as his hands ran through my hair and I traced the muscle lines on his torso. It was beautiful as the lights in the city shined through the window.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"There's something I've been wanting to ask you," he said softly. I sat up slightly to look at him. His expression was serious. I hoped it wasn't anything bad.

"Ok," I replied timidly.

He reached down to the floor and picked up his jeans. He came back to me at the head of the bed and rested on one elbow. In his hand was a shiny red box.

_Oh God. _

"Bella, I love you."

"I love you, too." _Oh God. There were butterflies in my stomach. We hadn't even talked about this._ "But, Edward..."

"Shhh. Let me finish."

He placed the shiny red box in my palm and I eyed it for a minute. I was terrified and excited to open it. I wasn't ready for marriage. I knew I wanted to grow old with him, but I wasn't sure about the marriage part. And I wasn't sure if now was the time to go that route. I just wanted him. No strings.

I opened the box with shaky hands to find a very bright, heart shaped key ring. I'd been around the Cullens long enough to know that the key ring was made of platinum. The embossed lettering inside the top told me this platinum key ring came from Cartier. I softly shook my head at the notion, but could only really smile. Attached to the key ring were two keys. I looked at Edward confused.

"Move in with me, Bella. I want this every morning. I want to wake up next to you. I want to fall asleep with you in my arms every night. I want to freak out at your feminine toiletries on my bathroom counter. When you get back to New York, come and live with me."

_Say yes. No more hiding. This is what you wanted. Say yes._

"Yes!"

"Yes?"

"Yes. Of course," I cried as I crawled onto his naked lap and peppered his handsome face with kisses.

"I was afraid you wouldn't want to. I know you like to do things on your own."

"Yes. You didn't ask me to come and be your patsy. I want more than anything to live with you. To see your scruff every morning. To have you close when I need you and want you. To fall asleep in your arms every night and wake up just the same."

He pulled my face down to his and kissed me softly. "I'm so fucking glad."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, baby. So fucking much. Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

A/N

**There is a beautiful banner by lindz, a picture of the key ring Edward gave Bella, and the outfits here on the blog: http://www{dot}snshyne{dot}com**

**This is _NOT_ being continued.**

**Thank you for reading. Happy Valentine's Day.**


End file.
